Under The Rain
by Roxius
Summary: A small chat on the roof in the middle of a downpour leads to moment of understanding between Rip and Zorin. Rip X Zorin yuri, shoujo ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Under the Rain:

_(at an unknown mansion located somewhere in Eastern London)..._

Zorin Blitz awoke to the pitter-patter of rain splashing against the single window located on the northern wall of her cramped bedroom. Groaning, the blonde lifted herself out of bed, immediately reaching for the lighter and pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. There were only three cigarettes left; she made a mental note to head down to the convenience store and purchase another pack sometime later today. The hideous lime-green blanket she had been bundled under only mere seconds ago was brushed carelessly off to the side as the tall woman got up to a full stand.

"Goddammit...I should have had those damn lazy shithead soldiers buy some new mattresses while they were busy murdering people in town or something..." Zorin muttered aloud, stretching out her aching back as she slipped a single cigarette in between her plump lips. The taste of nicotine was nothing less than absolutely natural for her. She couldn't imagine going for a single day without at least one smoke to help her keep her cool. Well, that, and one other thing she couldn't imagine going a day without...

"Ah."

Zorin stared out her window, which looked out over the large steel awning hanging over the patio. She saw a lone figure sitting there in a cross-legged position, not moving a muscle. Her head was titled back slightly, so she was looking up towards the gloomy gray skies, the rims of her wide glasses filling with rain water. It was Rip Van Winkle.

"Huh," Zorin raised a wire-thin eyebrow in bewilderment, "What the hell is that girl doing out there...?"

A minute passed.

Zorin smirked. "Hmm...maybe I can con her into paying for my cigarettes, ...I got nothing else better to do on this crappy morning..."

* * *

Rip did not take notice of Zorin's presence (or at least did not show any recognition of Zorin's presence) until the blonde had sat herself firmly down beside her. The long, curled strand of hair that usually hung in front of Rip's face was now plastered to her left cheek by the pouring rain. The glooming mass of gray clouds overhead were so tightly huddled together that not even single speck of sunlight was able to pierce through. Zorin cursed herself for not having put on a jacket before heading out.

"...Hey,"

"Hey."

Zorin stared intensely at the tiny freckles that adorned Rip's face, and had a small urge to count them one by one before snapping herself out of it.

"What're you doing out on the roof here? It's raining, ya know..."

"Yes, I know."

"...You're not cold?"

"We're technically dead, aren't we? We are always cold."

Zorin was a bit unnerved by Rip's deeply philosophical statement. The Rip she knew wasn't usually one to be so sullen. Obviously, something was up, and Zorin's intense boredom actually made her a tad interested in wanting to learn just what was making the sharpshooter seem so down. The piercing screech of a crow was heard far off in the distance. Rip sighed, and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Zorin...I got word of the result of the attack on Hellsing headquarters earlier today."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"...The Valentine brothers were beaten and killed. They're gone."

A heavy silence befell the two women for nearly three whole minutes. Zorin shuffled around a bit to try and make herself feel less tense. Then, she laughed.

"Heh...heh heh heh...bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Zorin ran a gloved hand through her soaking hair, "Those two little shits got their asses kicked, eh? Heh heh...that's really funny, actually...they were basically the weakest of our group anyway, so we all saw it coming. Two stupid kids who thought they had all the power in the world-"

"Zorin. Stop."

"What?! Why should I?! It's hilarious when two chumps with egos far bigger than their dicks go and get themselves killed...!"

"I thought it was funny at first too, but now...I can't help but feel sad," Rip interjected, and Zorin's chuckling came to an abrupt halt.

"Sad? You're feeling sad? That's why you're out here?!" Zorin exclaimed in bewilderment, "I just thought you were musing about something. How could you feel sad over something as insignificant as the death of comrades...especially when those comrades in particular had tried to molest you from time to time?!"

Rip shook her head swiftly from side to side. "I don't know...I guess I'm just worried about what might happen to me..."

She turned her head, and looked directly into Zorin's unblinking eyes. She was blushing now.

"...Or you."

Zorin cringed, her own face lighting up. "Uh...we're not going to die. Either of us. We're far more powerful than those pathetic Valentine brothers. We'll wipe out those damn Hellsing bastards, and then unleash the bloody carnage upon the world that our Major desires so much...everything will work out, I'm sure."

"But...you can't be positive! You can't know for a fact that we'll both make it out alive!"

Zorin slowly placed both of her hands upon Rip's tiny shoulders, and grasped onto them tightly. "Listen...this is not the way someone of your rank should be talking. You don't want me to hit you, do you?" Zorin's expression as she spoke was completely blank.

"I..." Rip stuttered, her face flustered and her eyes shimmering, "I'm sorry...I had so many brushes with death in the past, and sometimes, without even thinking it, I kind of just break down...and feel like all hope for us is lost...we'll never win..."

Zorin shook her head, sighing. "...That's pathetic."

"I know..."

"When you're about to go into battle, you're the one who's always letting off the bloodlust, but when you're alone...you're a fucking pansy,"

"I know, I know...I'm sorry. I get scared easily."

"However...I think I might have an idea, something that might help boost your spirits a little..."

"Wha-"

Rip was cut off as Zorin's lips collide against hers. It was a wet, passionate kiss, one that sent a powerful shiver crawling up Rip's spine. Zorin's muscular arms wrapped around Rip's thin body, pulling her in even closer. The rain and the draculina's tears mixed in with the kiss, giving it a slightly salty taste. A groan of ecstacy escaped from deep within Rip's throat. It was wonderful...so wonderful...she never wanted it to end.

When they finally broke apart, Rip was completely out of breath and Zorin was looking rather smug with herself.

"So...do you feel any better now?" Zorin licked her lips, satisfied.

Rip's face was as red as a tomato. "...Uh...uh-huh..."

"Don't think I never noticed that you have a thing for me, either. I know ALL about it."

"O-Okay..."

"If you start crying again, though, I'll hit you instead. I'll hit you until you fucking bleed and the shut the hell up."

"...I got it..."

"You better."

Rip gulped. "...Thank you, Zorin."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this...you're welcome."

Zorin lifted herself up to a stand, and, still grinning, walked away without another word. She still had to pick up some new cigarettes. Rip continued to sit out in the downpour for about the next half-hour, a feeling of excitement towards the upcoming battle swelling up within her bosom...


End file.
